


Причины пристрелить собаку

by Shuhart



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuhart/pseuds/Shuhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слухи о смерти Гарри сильно преувеличены, Мерлин не знает, Артур он или Марта (и хочет быть просто Мерлином), и у всех агентов свои версии насчёт смысла теста с собакой. И Гарри вовсе не тянет кота за хвост, что бы там Мерлин ни говорил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины пристрелить собаку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons to Shoot a Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834565) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



Гарри не впервой неожиданно выживать. И далеко не в первый раз он просыпается в странной, незнакомой больничной палате.

Когда это случилось впервые, он был удивлён и разочарован, но теперь, как ни печально, это в порядке вещей. Кингсман не существует на бумаге. Никто не может их идентифицировать, кроме них самих. В ситуации, когда агент получает ранение, вокруг оказывается множество трупов, и проще оставить неопознанным ещё одно тело среди террористов и преступников.

Да, были причины, по которым за память агента пили не на поминках. Незаметно забрать одно из неопознанных тел было слишком сложно. (И открытый гроб обычно был плохой идеей.)

Так что, как только Гарри пришёл в сознание, отметил больничную робу и отсутствие очков и часов, не было даже нужды читать больничные отчёты, чтобы понять, что случилось. Его нашли среди раненых и отвезли в местную больницу без всяких документов.

Хотел бы он очнуться в медицинском отсеке Кингсмана, в знакомом помещении, уж там-то точно нашлась бы бритва... Он провёл по щеке ладонью. Если судить по длине бороды, он провёл без сознания по меньшей мере две недели. 

Нужно узнать дату. Нужно позвать медсестру, выяснить, говорит ли он на языке этой местности... А где он, кстати? И, ещё важнее, - что он здесь делал и почему ничего не помнит...

Так, он помнит драку в пабе с какими-то хамами... Но они и синяка ему не сумели бы поставить. Он помнит, как взорвалась голова профессора, но после этого - густой туман.

На какой-то момент подумал, что он под действием какого-то сильнодействующего препарата, но температура тела казалась стабильной, а когда он взглянул на свои руки, зрение работало нормально, без галлюцинаций. 

Его медицинская карта должна быть на спинке кровати. Он попробовал сесть, но внезапная острая головная боль и накатившая тошнота заставили его снова откинуться на постель. Выходит, по меньшей мере сотрясение. В худшем случае - травма головы.

Осторожно потянулся наверх, ощупал бинты на голове, подтверждавшие догадку. 

В таком случае, постельный режим. Соблюдать режим, делать то, что ему посоветуют и ждать, пока можно будет отправиться на самолёте домой. 

Гарри любил работу агента. Просто не всегда ценил кингсмановский независимый и рациональный подход.

*****

Гарри снилась жестокость и насилие. Под его закрытыми веками лилась кровь, давили на взведённый курок, тела ударялись о землю.

Поработаешь с пол-века агентом Кингсман, и такие сны не покажутся странными. И они ничем ему не помогали. 

*****

Он находился в Кентукки, и, похоже, единственный пережил какую-то жуткую бойню в церкви. Никто не знал, чем она была вызвана или чьих рук это было дело, но доктор сообщил, что Гарри досталась пуля в голову, прошедшая косо - оцарапала череп, вызвав сотрясение и большую потерю крови, но не повредив мозг.

Как он ни старался, воспоминания не возвращались. Церковь он не вспомнил, хотя смог вспомнить старого товарища, одного из дюжины, что должны до сих пор работать. Это имя он сказал медсестре. Будь он в Соединённом Королевстве, Мерлин заметил бы это имя в документах, но, как Мерлин сам неоднократно жаловался, в США им не хватало централизованной системы для отслеживания данных.

\- Не хочу пугать, - сказал ему врач, и Гарри постарался изобразить открытый и доверчивый взгляд, - но ранения, которые мы видели, то, как люди были убиты... Ужасно. Похоже, вы пытались выбраться из церкви и потеряли сознание из-за потери крови. Вы помните, что произошло? Я знаю, это должно было быть кошмарное зрелище, но никто пока не может понять, как погибли все эти люди. 

Масштабные разрушения, множество смертей и власти не могут определить, что, собственно, произошло. Похоже, его миссия была успешной. Ну, почти успешной, если учитывать его состояние сейчас.

Надеясь, что его акцент "я откуда-то из района Нью-Йорка" всё ещё был в рабочем состоянии, Гарри признался, что совсем не помнит церковь.   
\- Думаю, я путешествовал... - говорил он негромко и неуверенно, - Фотографировал церковную архитектуру, окна... Это хобби. Наверное, так я там оказался.

Врач кивнул, и на его лице были написаны разочарование и облегчение одновременно. - Потеря памяти - типичный побочный эффект такой травмы. Может оказаться необратимой, но некоторые пациенты со временем могут вспомнить практически всё.

Гарри подавил нетерпение и слабо улыбнулся, продолжая ломать комедию.   
\- Постельный режим, да?

*****

Рана заживала без воспаления, так что бинты сняли. Состояние Гарри теперь именовалось стабильным, и, соответственно, его перевели из отдельной палаты в общую. 

Чувствительность и постоянная тошнота, сопутствовавшие сотрясению, всё ещё возвращались, но настало время спросить о его вещах. Очки были сломаны, сигнал не ловили, но потребовалось бы кое-что посерьёзнее любительской резни для того, чтобы уничтожить маячок в его запонках. 

*****

Что раздражало в сотрясении больше всего, так это навязываемое бездействие. Приходилось лежать в тишине, в темноте; читать или смотреть что-либо было запрещено.

Времени было много, и тратить его было не на что. За неимением других вариантов, он перебирал воспоминания, пытался заполнить пробелы. 

Он помнил, как пришёл в себя после инцидента с профессором. Помнил, как его навещал Эггзи. Помнил... 

Собака Эггзи. Маленький, странно непрактичный пёс, напоминавший ему мистера Пикклза. Разглядывая его мордашку, он гадал, выбрал ли его Эггзи по тем же причинам, по каким Гарри взял пронзительно тявкающего, раздражающего терьера, - подозревал ли Эггзи, что всё, происходящее в процессе "интервью" будет использовано против них, что выбери он собаку действительно по себе, ситуация осложнилась бы ещё больше.

Гарри тогда был молод и достаточно глуп, чтобы полагать, что он может перехитрить Кингсман. Думал, что легко будет остаться равнодушным и просто нажать на курок.

Конечно, он выстрелил в Мистера Пикклза. Он ожидал этого с самого начала. Он намеренно выбрал собаку, которую не хотел, и дал ей дурацкое имя, чтобы облегчить себе этот выстрел.

Шум заставил Мистера Пикклза подскочить, залаять и забегать кругами вокруг Гарри. Он заливался лаем, изливая всё волнение своего маленького собачьего сердца, а Гарри вернул пистолет, пытаясь выглядеть спокойным, владеющим собой агентом, каким он хотел являться. Второй выстрел не прозвучал, и в то утро он стал Галахадом. 

Он отправился домой и попросил прощения у пса, о котором не хотел заботиться. Под действием вины он давал обещания маленькому терьеру, который и представить не мог, насколько маленьким он был или насколько легко Гарри нажал на курок.

(Лишь многие годы спустя он понял смысл этого теста.)

*****

Гарри открыл глаза, реагируя на движение в комнате, и узнал пуленепробиваемую полосатую ткань и очки в чёрной оправе ещё до того, как увидел лицо за ними. В комнате стоял Эггзи, волосы аккуратно уложены, лицо старше, а глаза почему-то моложе за стёклами очков.

\- Привет, спящая красавица, - широко ухмыльнулся Эггзи.   
\- Нельзя смеяться над больными, - мягко заметил Гарри, негромко, чтобы их не услышали. У него не было никакого желания оправдывать внезапную смену акцента. - Рад тебя видеть.  
\- А когда мы подпишем все документы и доставим тебя домой, будешь просто счастлив.  
Гарри кивнул. Хотелось вновь оказаться среди коллег-агентов. - Мы? Кто с тобой?  
\- Ланселот. - Ответил Эггзи, и на мгновение Гарри подумал о Джеймсе, который любил хороший виски, мухлевал в карты, и чей портрет висел теперь в комнате с круглым столом. Нет, не Джеймс.  
И не Эггзи, он не стал бы говорить о себе в третьем лице. Но не будь Эггзи агентом, как он получил бы очки?  
\- Боюсь, я что-то пропустил, - сказал Гарри, - я сейчас не в лучшей форме.  
\- Мы видели, как ты получил пулю в голову, - голос Эггзи звучал низко и внезапно хрипловато, - понятно, что ты немного не в теме.  
\- Так Ланселот..?  
\- Рокси. - Эггзи взглянул через его плечо на стол дежурной медсестры. - Она Ланселот. А я - Тристан. Имечко то ещё, но хоть не Борс!  
\- Что случилось с Тристаном?  
\- Длинная история, и рассказывать её лучше не здесь. У нас некоторое... смещение рангов.  
Судя по выражению лица Эггзи, это было преуменьшение. Гарри вдохнул и спросил: - А Мерлин? Тоже участвовал в беспорядках?  
\- Ты бы его видел... - сказал Эггзи с почтительным восхищением, и Гарри подумал о худшем. Что-то, должно быть, отразилось на лице, потому что за очками глаза Эггзи широко распахнулись. - Нет, он в порядке! Он держался просто потрясающе, Гарри, и он в порядке. Он Марта.  
На какое-то мгновение Гарри ощутил тоску по скучному лежанию в темноте. - Ты сказал "Марта"?  
\- Выполняет обязанности и Мерлина, и Артура, пока не назначили кого-то нового. Похоже, мы "не можем прийти к консенсусу". Так что пока... - Эггзи поводит плечами, на что так точно подогнанный пиджак не рассчитан, - Мерлин, Артур, Марта. Смекаешь?

*****

Вновь надеть чистый костюм - потрясающее чувство. Повязывая галстук и оправляя рукава пиджака, он чувствовал спокойную уверенность. Сделать что-либо с волосами было невозможно, они были острижены из практических соображений, но, надев очки, он снова почувствовал себя собой.

Он оценивал свой внешний вид в зеркале ванной, когда зазвучал голос Мерлина.  
\- Рад, что ты вернулся, - голос Мерлина звучал тепло и весело.  
\- И я рад. - Ответил Гарри. - Ты переправишь нас домой?  
\- Персиваль. Пока ты спал, произошло много чего интересного.   
\- Наслышан. Эггзи говорит, твоё кодовое имя сменилось.  
Мерлин заворчал, и это было чудесно знакомо. - Нет, не сменилось, как бы на том не настаивал твой протеже.   
\- Он был моим кандидатом. Моим протеже он не является.  
\- Перечитай свои старые отчёты. Помнишь первые пять лет в роли Галахада? Он абсолютно точно твой протеже.   
\- О. - Отражение Гарри в зеркале улыбалось. Надо признать, те годы Мерлин знал в основном из отчётов и историй, которыми делятся поздней ночью после определённого количества мартини. Но те внезапно удачные планы, придумывавшиеся в последнюю минуту, лёгкие победы, достававшиеся после спасения жизней, чувство неуязвимости, когда ты начинающий агент и кажется, что весь мир твой... Гарри помнил всё это достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы знать, как Мерлин будет это сносить.  
Мерлин фыркнул. - Мне пора. Получишь свою порцию несчастий, когда вернёшься.

*****

Это было не первое сотрясение мозга. Гарри не удивляло то, что он провёл весь полёт во сне.

Он был немного удивлён, когда проснулся и обнаружил Эггзи, сидящего напротив, с планшетом на коленях, читающего что-то, сдвинув очки на кончик носа.

\- Спи, Гарри, - сказал он, не поднимая взгляд, - мы тебя разбудим, когда будем на месте.

Гарри мог бы поспорить. Мог потребовать ещё информацию или сжать кулаки так, чтобы ногти вонзились в ладони и он проснулся. Но вместо этого он закрыл глаза и слушал шум самолёта. Эггзи читал, порой вздыхая над чем-то, и Гарри вновь провалился в сон.

*****

Как только они сошли с самолёта, Гарри потащили в медотсек. По крайней мере, на этот раз ему дали его тапки и пижаму.

На пути туда он прошёл мимо зала для совещаний, где Кей и Ламорак негромко что-то обсуждали. Герайн и Гавейн были в Восточной гостиной, сидя за нетронутой шахматной доской. 

Учитывая Эггзи и Рокси рядом с ним, Персиваля, оставшегося на самолёте, на базе находилось восемь агентов. Это было неслыханно. Даже во время попыток бомбардировок в 90-х, когда агенты должны были быть в постоянной боевой готовности, в Англии одновременно находились не более пяти агентов.

\- Эггзи, на какой степени готовности мы сейчас? - спросил он, садясь на край постели.  
Тот приподнял одну бровь. - О чём ты?  
\- Столько агентов на базе? Это редкое явление.  
\- Мерлин сказал, что сам тебе расскажет. - Эггзи виновато глянул на дверь, будто Мерлин мог появиться из-за угла в любой момент. - Но Бедивер всё ещё на миссии, так что он пока занят.  
\- Стандартная процедура для высокой степени готовности - убедиться, что раненые агенты под охраной. Мне нужно оружие под рукой на случай возникновения угрозы.  
\- У тебя сотрясение.  
\- Мне уже приходилось стрелять, когда двоится в глазах.  
\- Как ни печально, это так. - Гарри, развернувшись, увидел входящего Мерлина. Тот держал в руках планшет, на котором были настоящие листы бумаги - Гарри заключил, что это его медицинские отчёты, а на лице было выражение радостного коварства. А ещё он выглядел усталым, под глазами залегли тени, на свитер явно пролили кофе. - У нашего Галахада рекорд по количеству сотрясений, полученных при исполнении.   
\- Правда? - Эггзи подначивал Мерлина, а это плохая идея.   
\- Он также рекордсмен по опозданиям на совещания, - добавил Мерлин.  
Гарри не показал раздражения - нельзя было доставить ему такое удовольствие. А Эггзи уставился на него и спросил: - Я думал, джентльмен должен быть пунктуальным, ведь это уважение ко времени, своему и чужому?  
\- Джентльмен - идеал, к достижению которого нужно стремиться. Осознавать свои недостатки нужно для самосовершенствования. - Гарри помнил, как сказал это Джеймсу; Джеймс тогда заявил, что он и на собственные похороны опоздает. По мнению Гарри, туда торопиться уж точно не стоило бы.   
Эггзи ухмыльнулся. - Первый шаг к решению проблемы - признать, что у тебя проблема, так?  
\- Можно и так.  
\- Другими словами, - вмешался Мерлин, которому ситуация явно доставляла огромное удовольствие, - как бы Гарри ни пытался, он по-прежнему опаздывает на совещания. Как правило, впрочем, не на три недели, но на этот раз были особые обстоятельства.  
\- Они обычно особые. - Добавил Гарри в свою защиту. Осложнения, задерживавшие его, редко были вызваны чем-то столь тривиальным, как не сработавший будильник. - А теперь, не соизволите ли вы объяснить мне, что произошло?  
\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - сказал Мерлин, - это долгая история.

*****

Если говорить о планах мегаломаньяков, использование сим-карт в качестве орудий массового поражения имело огромный потенциал. Определённо, одна из лучших схем, которые Гарри когда-либо слышал. Мерлин мог очень долго говорить об использованных технологиях, международных решениях, которые пришлось предпринять, чтобы история не повторилась, и как Кингсман использовал вшитые чипы Валентайна в собственных целях.

Мерлин говорил об угрозе, данных по этой миссии, предпринятых мерах - всё так, как на любом совещании. Показывал диаграммы на экране и прогнозировал международные последствия с холодным профессионализмом. Всё как всегда. Но их выдавал Эггзи. Он стоял слева от Мерлина, и чуть-чуть сзади - будто нуждался в прикрытии. Гарри чувствовал взгляд Эггзи, но стоило ему глянуть на парня - тот отводил глаза.

В том, что Мерлин говорит ему правду, Гарри не сомневался. Но он знал, что Мерлин говорит ему не всю правду.

\- Ты удерживаешь информацию из-за того, что она секретна, или из-за того, что я ранен? - вежливо осведомился он, когда Мерлин сделал паузу для вопросов.  
Мерлин перелистнул документы на планшете. Дело явно было в последнем.  
\- Сколько мне нужно знать?  
\- Ты захочешь знать всё, - извиняющийся тон, - но тебе нужно знать то, что мы потеряли агентов. Четырёх, и ещё Артура.  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Гадать, кого они лишись не приходилось: Борс и Гарет, Тристан и Гахерис. Не удивительно, что столько агентов вернулись на базу. Согласно архивам, Кингсман не терял столько людей со времён второй мировой.  
\- Нужно набирать и обучать, - спокойно сказал Гарри. Вновь заполнить команду важно, но при том, сколько агентов в строю - а двое совсем новички - каждому агенту может понадобиться представить две кандидатуры на каждую роль. И даже тогда на пять отборочных туров понадобится время, оставшимся агентам придётся работать в напряжённом режиме. - И нам нужен новый Артур.  
\- Легче сказать, чем сделать. - Эггзи наконец выступил вперёд. - Мы в тупике.  
Гарри поборол зевок. - Согласно уставу Кингсмана, за нового Артура должны проголосовать две трети. Между кем разделились голоса?  
\- Герайн и Бедивер. - Лицо Мерлина было непроницаемо.  
\- И Мерлин, - добавил Эггзи с ухмылкой.  
\- Нельзя голосовать за того, кто не стремится к этой должности, - заворчал тот.  
\- Голосовать можно за любого агента, если только тот не на испытательном сроке.  
Это автоматически исключало Рокси и Эггзи, подумал Гарри. А так как они втроём практически своими руками остановили Валентайна, логично, что молодые агенты голосовали за Мерлина. Даже если Мерлин этого не хотел.  
\- Мы с Рокси читали устав, - гордо заявил Эггзи, - там нет ничего о том, что Марта непременно должен хотеть эту должность, только то, что голосующий агент должен верить в то, что он голосует за самого достойного кандидата.  
\- По традиции это оперативник, - сказал Мерлин.  
\- О, да традиции эти... - Эггзи остановился, виновато покосившись на Гарри. Определённо, дальше последовало бы что-то нелестное. - Я не собираюсь голосовать за какого-то старикашку в костюме, которого даже не знаю.   
\- Рокси знает Персиваля, - заметил Гарри, - она была его кандидатом.  
Эггзи пожал плечами, но уже спокойнее. - Ну, а я не знаю.  
\- Определённо, после совместного спасения мира эти двое и голосовать будут вместе. Встретимся на следующей неделе. Постарайся их образумить, Гарри.  
Эггзи подождал, пока Мерлин не вышел из комнаты, что было немного бессмысленно - Мерлин мог воспользоваться любыми агентскими очками для прослушки.   
\- Думаю, ты эту должность не хочешь?  
\- Конечно, нет, - его мгновенный ответ был слишком эмоциональным для чего-то кроме чистой правды.  
В смехе Эггзи, послужившем ему ответом, слышалось облегчение. - Ну, проверить стоило.

*****

Требование Мерлина избегать нагрузок означало, что Гарри оказался вне системы Кингсмана. Может, это было и к лучшему - чтобы не было соблазна читать отчёты о миссиях или смотреть отснятые материалы, но Гарри подозревал, что это было удобно самому Мерлину. Мерлину, который избегал заходить в медицинский отсек. Мерлину, который избегал всяческих подробностей о планах Валентайна с тонкостью агента.

По крайней мере, ему составляли компанию посетители. Все агенты заглядывали повидаться, обсуждали прошлые миссии, случаи из истории - что подтверждало, что потеря памяти у Гарри затронула только несколько дней до ранения. Даже Персиваль посидел с ним, как всегда тихий и серьёзный, и пожелал ему быстрого выздоровления.

Гарри помнил, как Персиваль поступал в Кингсман. Его собственный кандидат был в тот год солдатом из резерва, который подходил по всем пунктам: выпускник Кембриджа, хорошая семья, чистое прошлое, в порочащих связях не замечен. Он слился на второй неделе, и Гарри было совершенно всё равно. Смерть Ли была всё ещё слишком свежа в его памяти для того, чтобы его волновали успехи кандидатов. Ему хватало и того, что они отправлялись домой живыми и здоровыми.

Но Персиваль был кандидатом Джеймса, тихий начитанный юноша, который по большей части держался в стороне от других кандидатов. Однако в момент кризиса Персиваль останавливался, оглядывался и думал перед тем, как действовать. Ряды кандидатов редели, и вот уже другие начали оглядываться на Персиваля, ожидая указаний.

Джеймс гордился, когда Персиваль стал одним из двух финалистов. 

\- И всё же ещё остаётся "собачий тест", - сказал он, почёсывая Сашу за ухом. Саша была датским догом, долговязой и глуповатой собакой, не понимавшей своих реальных размеров. Она порой пыталась поместиться на подстилке Мистера Пикклза, несмотря на то, что это было совершенно невозможно. - Ненавижу "собачий тест".  
\- Это потому что ты его завалил, - ответил тогда Гарри. Джеймсу просто повезло, что и Ли не смог этого сделать.   
\- Не вижу в нём смысла. По-моему, только психопатов поощряет.  
Гарри спрятал улыбку в чашке с чаем. Сделал глоток, отмечая то, как напряжены плечи Джеймса и как побелели костяшки сжатых на чашке пальцев. Джеймс редко выдавал свои чувства - если только не был по-настоящему обеспокоен. - Никогда не задумывался, зачем это?  
\- Показать, что долг Кингсмана превыше всего, - устало вздохнул Джеймс.  
\- Не думаю. - Гарри наклонился, угощая Мистера Пикклза кусочком печенья. Для маленького пса, тот был довольно... шарообразным. Но сложно было устоять, когда он так терпеливо ждал и так радовался любой подачке.  
\- Нет?  
\- Это показывает, как далеко ты можешь зайти, делая то, что по-твоему правильно, во что ты веришь. Заставляет кандидата осознать, что когда ты принял решение, какие бы причины тебя на это не толкнули, придётся жить со знанием того, что ты можешь так поступить - и поступишь, будь на то необходимость.  
Джеймс одарил его долгим изучающим взглядом. - Это часть нашей работы в Кингсман. Необязательно стрелять в собаку для того, чтобы это осознать.  
\- Некоторым приходится, - сказал Гарри, и они сменили тему.

*****

Ожидай Гарри объяснений по поводу того, что именно приключилось на его последней миссии, он был бы жестоко разочарован. Мерлин навещал его, но он был всё время занят, постоянно с планшетом наготове и всегда с причинами вернуться к своему компьютеру.

Обидеться на это было бы недостойно джентльмена, но не раздражаться - это стоило Гарри некоторых усилий.

Когда Эггзи вернулся с миссии - костюм цел, на скуле расцветает синяк - Гарри спросил его, не мог бы он помочь.

\- Не. Пока Мерлин со всем разбирается, - ответил Эггзи с неопределённым жестом, будто отгоняя осу, - ты не при исполнении. Никакого наблюдения, никаких отчётов, никаких избеганий скучных обязанностей типа проверки моей домашней работы. На последнем Мерлин особенно настаивал.  
\- Он всегда был особенно осторожен с сотрясениями, - сказал Гарри, потому что глупо было жаловаться, когда действия Мерлина продиктованы необходимостью. Даже если собственная бесполезность угнетала. - Он кажется необычайно занятым.  
\- Это технический отдел, - пожал плечами Эггзи, что вообще ничего не объяснило.   
\- И что с ним?  
\- Довольно сильно пострадал. Они изучали сим-карты, когда всё сработало, так что... множество людей с острыми предметами, хотя и не обученных убивать. Смертельных исходов нет, но вот травм хватает. По-моему, Амелия единственная, у кого ни царапины, и то - потому что она тогда застряла в лифте. Кто-то вырубил электричество, и её восемь часов вытаскивали.  
Гарри подумал об офисе в Стокгольме. - А отдел логистики и транспорта?  
\- Там получше; у них где-то треть людей на больничном, а Кингсман, к счастью, неплохо обеспечен рабочими машинами и самолётами. - Судя по улыбке Эггзи, ему очень понравился главный ангар, с машинами от мини до джипов и даже с одним Роллс-Ройсом - Фантомом, который Гарри не часто выпадал случай водить. Да, для молодого агента машины (и костюмы) были любимой частью работы. Оружие и техника - тоже здорово, но ничто не сравнится с длинными рядами сверкающих машин, отполированных и готовых к работе.  
Мысль о том, что он пропустил реакцию Эггзи, странно разочаровывала. Он хотел бы присутствовать, видеть, как загорелись его глаза, какую машину он выбрал бы в первую очередь.   
Впрочем, не важно. Это мелочь, на которой не следовало сосредотачиваться. - А другие агенты?  
\- А Мерлин тебе ничего не сказал? - осторожно спросил Эггзи.  
\- Назвал, кого мы потеряли, но не при каких обстоятельствах. Я спросил бы прямо, будь у него больше времени.  
\- Сейчас задашь неуместный вопрос - получишь неодобрительный взгляд, - Эггзи чуть скривился, и, чувствуя синяк, поморщился, - а то и угрозу, что останешься без работы на неделю.  
\- У него всегда не находилось терпения на глупости.  
\- Эй, не так уж я и плох.  
\- Я в общем, Эггзи, это не личное оскорбление.  
Тот кивнул. - Ну, если ты не читал отчёты и не смотрел видео...  
\- "Минимальная визуальная стимуляция для снятия риска умственных перегрузок", - процитировал Гарри, борясь с желанием закатить глаза. - У меня уже были сотрясения.  
Эггзи серьёзно посмотрел на него, явно обеспокоенный такой реакцией. Гарри слегка улыбнулся, чтобы его подбодрить, и ждал. Он рассчитывал, что пятнадцати секунд непрерывного зрительного контакта будет достаточно для того, чтобы Эггзи сдался и выдал ему информацию, но парень продержался больше минуты, и лишь тогда отвёл глаза.  
\- Окей, - наконец сказал он, сжимая ладони в кулаки и снова отпуская. - Борс был посреди миссии, окружённый украинскими торговцами оружием. Когда пошёл сигнал Валентайна, рядом с ним была куча вооружённых парней. Он расправился со всеми и взорвал базу, но погиб от потери крови - огнестрельное ранение в шею.   
Гарри прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Во рту ощущалась горечь особого бренди. - Продолжай.  
\- Гахерис и Гарет были в укрытии после миссии. Они были изолированы, из оружия - только то, что было при них самих.  
\- Не так уж мало, - ровно отметил Гарри, - особенно если учесть страсть Гахериса набивать всем свои карманы.  
\- Это было жёстко. Силы были равны.  
Не вполне правда. Гарри знал, что Гарет был бы сильнее в рукопашной, но у Гахериса было бы больше оружия. - Почему при них были телефоны Валентайна?  
\- Конфисковали во время миссии, собирались доставить Мерлину, чтобы проверить, отличались ли чем-то европейские симки.  
\- А Артур? Тристан?  
\- Про Артура Мерлин тебе сам расскажет, - настойчиво сказал Эггзи и вздохнул. - А Тристан был не на работе.  
С кингсмановской выучкой и способностями агент не погиб бы от рук гражданских. - Как он умер?  
\- У родственников он был, понятно? Четыре трупа. Его жена, её родители... Сам умер от выстрела в голову. - Эггзи приставил два пальца к виску, изображая пистолет. - Выстрел в упор.  
\- Время смерти? - Гарри уже догадывался, каким будет ответ. Тристан был очень привязан к своей жене. Изабель. Ответственность за её смерть сломала бы его.  
\- Мерлин не смог точно установить, - Эггзи проявлял тактичность к коллеге, которого никогда даже не видел, - но это была не его вина, Гарри. Он за себя не отвечал.  
\- Это был бы тяжкий груз. Быть джентльменом, быть агентом Кингсман, положить жизнь на защиту других, и в итоге использовать свою силу против своих любимых? Это ужасно.  
\- Но это не его вина, - серьёзно сказал Эггзи, которому явно не по душе была эта тема. - Это важно учитывать.  
\- Не так уж важно в итоге, - отметил вполголоса Гарри и сменил тему.

*****

\- Мерлин, - объявил Эггзи на другом конце деревянного стола. Отполирован он был прекрасно, что давало Гарри возможность оценить в отражении буравящий взгляд Мерлина.  
Взгляд стал ещё мрачнее, когда Рокси кивнула и сказала: - Мерлин.  
\- Галахад? - спросил Мерлин, с трудом скрывая угрозу в голосе. Другие агенты верили в старшинство и традиции, они не пошли бы на поводу двух зелёных рекрутов, но авторитет Галахада мог на них повлиять.  
Гарри почувствовал лёгкий соблазн проголосовать за Мерлина просто так - мелочно, но он припомнит ему этот карантин в медотсеке. Но выбор следующего Артура был серьёзным решением. Использовать случай для мелкой мести было не к лицу джентльмену-агенту.  
Но он позволил себе небольшую паузу и видел, как сузились глаза Мерлина.  
\- Персиваль, - наконец объявил он. Все внимательно смотрели на него, и даже сам Персиваль казался удивлённым; они порой работали работали вместе, но друзьями не были. (Личные симпатии не должны влиять на суждения при выборе Артура, но они всё равно вмешивались - в какой-то степени.)  
\- Могу я услышать причины такого выбора? - Мерлин нарушал протокол, задавая этот вопрос вместо опрашивания остальных агентов. Мерлин всегда мастерски распознавал выгодную возможность.   
\- Персиваль - талантливый тактик, способный фокусироваться на нескольких задачах одновременно и быстро оценивать ситуацию. Для роли Артура эти качества бесценны.  
Гарри оглядел комнату. Как и следовало ожидать, лица были непроницаемы.  
Гавейн вздёрнул подбородок. - Герайн, - сказал он. Не удивительно, это двое практически всегда работали вместе и то, что их отношения были не только профессиональными, ни для кого не было секретом.  
На мгновение Гарри подумал о себе и Джеймсе, почувствовал, как лицемерны его мысли. С другой стороны, Джеймс никогда не дал бы своим эмоциям и чувствам руководить принятием решений.  
Кей и Бедивер оба проголосовали за Бедивера, но Ламорак и Герайн выбрали Персиваля.  
Мерлин отдал голос за Персиваля и объявил: - И вновь мы не достигли решения. Повторные выборы на следующей неделе... Если только повышенные нагрузки не сведут меня в могилу к тому времени, - прибавил он негромко.  
Гарри остался сидеть, наблюдая как агенты покидали кабинет. Они остались вдвоём в декорированной, но угрожающей комнате, под взглядами портретов давно умерших людей. Гарри порадовался тому, что он сидел напротив камина, и портрет Джеймса был у него за спиной.  
\- Ты мог сказать нам о плане, - Эггзи явно был раздражён, - мы бы действовали все вместе.  
Они были одни в комнате. Гарри мог позволить себе громкий вздох. - Так будет лучше.  
\- Если бы ты нам сказал, мы бы набрали голоса. Рокси передала бы Персивалю, и готово.  
\- Это было бы подготовленной засадой. Как правило, агенты не одобряют засады.  
\- Да всё мы одобряем. Это ведь другие парни остаются в пролёте.  
\- Смысл консенсуса в том, что это всеобщее согласие. Все агенты должны верить в то, что выбран самый лучший кандидат. Все должны доверять человеку, который будет держать в руках наши жизни. - На лице Эггзи промелькнуло странное выражение - смесь печали и злости, вдруг сделавшая его много старше. - У всех будет время на принятие решения. Лучше подождать неделю, чем после сомневаться годами.  
Эггзи тряхнул головой, и странное выражение лица исчезло, как ни бывало. - Это типа "Терпение - добродетель"? Потому что просто ждать - не всегда самая лучшая идея, поверь на слово.   
\- Иногда для того, чтобы сделать что-то как следует, нужно время.  
\- Как обезвреживание бомбы. Лучше правильно, чем быстро.  
Гарри удивлённо улыбнулся. - Я собирался сравнить с приготовлением суфле, но твоя аллегория тоже удачна.  
\- Да что, блять, я знаю про суфле, Гарри?

*****

Эггзи был самым частым его гостем, что едва ли было странно. Молодой человек, который отказался от службы в морской пехоте для того, чтобы быть с матерью, и выбрал жильё, основываясь на нуждах семьи - он был внимателен, умел оказывать заботу. По сути своей, он был настоящим джентльменом, несмотря на грубые манеры.

Сперва Гарри думал, что Эггзи заглядывает к нему между миссиями или тренировками, но работающим агентам не составляли настолько плотные расписания. До коварных планов Валентайна на базе было бы не более трёх агентов единовременно. (Это изменилось. Теперь многие разве что не ночевали на базе, устроившись на время на верхнем этаже или в неиспользуемых комнатах под магазином, что нервировало - видеть столько агентов вокруг было непривычно.)

И всё же Эггзи появлялся каждый день. Сидел с прямой спиной, расправив плечи, рассказывал о последнем освоенном им оружии с очаровательным энтузиазмом. Жаловался на уроки манер и этикета. Иногда позволял себе сползти в кресле и рассказать о новом детском саде, в который пошла Дейзи, или о том, что мать пошла работать в женский центр поддержки. - Такая ирония, да? То, что она теперь помогает другим женщинам выкарабкаться. Но она говорит, что это не даёт ей сомневаться насчёт Дина, так что я только за.  
\- Я думаю, это благородно, - сказал Гарри, - использовать свой собственный опыт на благо других.  
\- Ага, я ей горжусь, - улыбка Эггзи была яркой и честной, - просто странно... Всё по-другому. Должно быть, давно не видел её счастливой.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что её счастье теперь - твоя заслуга.  
\- Скорее твоя, - возразил Эггзи, и Гарри встряхнул головой. Он не сделал ничего для вдовы Ли, хотя и собирался. Так и не нашёл время, так и не связался с ней, так и не помог. Никогда не брал на себя столько ответственности, сколько взвалил на себя Эггзи, не моргнув и глазом. - Работа, твой пример, шанс достичь большего.  
\- Я просто видел твой потенциал. Ты сам использовал возможности по максимуму. Все перемены - результат твоего труда.  
\- Раз ступенька, два ступенька, будет лесенка, - Эггзи, казалось, цитировал что-то. - Спасение мира было совместной работой. А вот заставить Дина свалить... Я бы и не попытался, не покажи ты мне, что один человек может полностью перевернуть жизнь другого.  
Благодарность Эггзи ошеломляла. - Спасибо, - вежливо выдавил Гарри.  
\- К тому же, я стащил у тебя ту фразочку, "Манеры - лицо мужчины", - прибавил Эггзи. - Эффект - во!  
Гарри застонал, закрывая лицо ладонью. - Это был очень насыщенный день, простительно несколько драматизировать после плохих новостей. Это не шаблон для развязывания драк.  
\- Это был Дин, он заслужил. - Эггзи отвёл взгляд, затем пожал плечами. - А впервые смотреть, как ты это делал, было круто. Лучшее, что я когда-либо видел.  
\- Стараюсь. - Спокойно отреагировал Гарри, потому что смущаться из-за комплимента было просто смешно. Даже если комплимент был настолько внезапным и искренним. Просто смешно.

*****

Лишь через несколько недель Мерлин, усадив его, рассказал про Артура. Гарри понимал желание отложить рассказ о предательстве, но ему не терпелось узнать. Теперь всё становилось на свои места, особенно - поведение Эггзи в некоторые моменты, и Гарри жалел, что не узнал раньше.

\- Артур изменил свои очки, чтобы не вести запись, - сказал Мерлин. - Некоторые сомневались, можно ли верить Эггзи.  
\- Ламорак. - Гарри отлично знал, что Артур не был единственным снобом среди них. Единственным, похоже, желающим участвовать в геноциде, но не единственным, кто сомневался, что можно быть хорошим агентом Кингсман без "подходящего" образования и родственных связей. Хотя сейчас таких людей становилось всё меньше. - И Бедивер?  
\- У Герайна тоже были сомнения, - подтвердил Мерлин, и глядя на то, как осторожно он держит чашку, Гарри подумалось, что тот хотел бы держать стакан виски вместо неё.  
Гарри хотел бы чувствовать злость или удивление. Хотел бы, чтобы это предательство возмутило его, резануло по сердцу, но он устал. Пришло тупое принятие, циничное раздумывание, мог ли он заподозрить Артура раньше.  
Начало Кингсману положила благородная идея и лучшие намерения, но за столетие на их счёт пришлось множество убийств. Где грань между тем, чтобы приказать убить дюжину людей и тем, чтобы просто отойти в сторону, давая им прикончить друг друга?  
\- Повезло, что Эггзи заметил, - сказал Мерлин, и в этом Гарри не требовалось убеждать. - Без него у нас не было бы времени на то, чтобы уничтожить Валентайна. А не последуй он инстинктам, был бы мёртв сейчас, и никто из нас не узнал бы.  
\- Да, пожалуй. - Гарри оглядел кабинет, вспоминая, сколько миссий организовал Артур, его нюх на недооценённые планы, которые игнорировали власти. Он любил говорить, что джентльмен не играет на публику. Без Гарри на Эггзи никто не взглянул бы дважды, его исчезновение прошло бы незамеченным. Неприемлемо. - Я полагаю, ты усилил меры безопасности в этом кабинете?  
Мерлин кивнул. - Зеркало теперь ведёт постоянную запись. Есть и другие меры. История не повторится.

*****

Гарри попал в водоворот переквалификации: он был уже здоров настолько, чтобы покинуть медотсек, к обоюдному облегчению его самого и Мерлина, но ещё не настолько, чтобы вновь приступить к работе агента. В теории он понимал необходимость процесса и одобрял проверку того, что каждый агент обладает всеми необходимыми навыками. В реальности же необходимость прыгать, доказывая то, что он (как он сам знал) может делать, раздражала. И ещё хуже было обнаруживать, что ты не можешь сделать что-то, что раньше выполнял, не задумываясь.

Потерять равновесие и оказаться на коврике во время рукопашной было просто унизительно.

К счастью, его зрение и координация по-прежнему были ему верны, так что работа с оружием шла легко.

\- Эй! - окликнул его Эггзи до того, как он успел опустошить магазин следующего пистолета.  
\- Эггзи, - ответил ему Гарри, - я надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, что существуют и другие способы начать разговор.  
Тот наморщил нос, внезапно приобретая сходство с ДжейБи. - Ну, привлечь твоё внимание мне удалось. Есть минутка?  
У Гарри вообще не было других дел, кроме доведения своей стрельбы до совершенства. То, что Эггзи задал такой вопрос, было приятно. - Для тебя у меня всегда найдётся время.  
Улыбка Эггзи была потрясающей смесью милой, серьёзной и наглой. - Я тут подумал, - начал он, - Кингсман ведь не правительство.  
Формулировка заставила Гарри нахмуриться. - Мы не правительственная организация, - подтвердил он.  
\- Так, а когда я попал в переделку, как ты меня вытащил?  
\- Сделал так, что расследование остановили.  
\- Как? - спросил Эггзи. - Мы же не секретная ветвь правительства и про нас нет особого королевского указа или какой-то ещё фигни, так как ты заставил их меня выпустить? Инспектор был настроен продержать меня там месяцев восемнадцать, что его переубедило?  
\- Думаю, это сделало его начальство.  
\- Гарри, - заныл Эггзи, - я серьёзно. Ты же по документам портной! Как ты это провернул?  
\- Попросил друга об услуге, - и Эггзи уставился на него так, как когда впервые увидел Мистера Пикклза. То, насколько разочарованным в нём он выглядел, привело Гарри в замешательство. - Официально у Кингсмана нет прав вмешиваться в дела системы правосудия.  
\- Выходит, ты знал нужного человека, и дело просто исчезло?  
\- Оно не исчезло, - сказал Гарри, но Эггзи всё ещё казался разочарованным. - Документы об аресте до сих пор существуют. Дело об угоне было остановлено из-за того, что владелец машины забрал заявление, и ты был освобождён с выговором.  
\- А я копам рукой помахал на прощанье... Да даже если Ротвейлер не явился бы в участок, - Эггзи оборвал сам себя, когда Гарри поднял руку, - что?  
\- Ротвейлер?  
\- Владелец машины. По уровню интеллекта примерно как эта порода. И всё-таки это неправильно.  
\- Я знал лорда, который был местным комиссаром полиции.  
\- Потому что ты ходил в правильную школу? - огрызнулся Эггзи и тут же извинился. - Я не хочу быть неблагодарным, Гарри, просто... Нечестно, что эта система полезных знакомств так и работает.  
\- Не работает.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спас его дочь. Несколько лет назад её похитили в Южной Африке, требовали выкуп. Кингсман вытащил её. - Гарри перевёл дыхание, отмечая, что Эггзи пододвинулся ближе. Он прислонился к барьеру, держа ладонь на холодном металле и глядя на Гарри так, будто... будто у него была способность сделать мир лучше. Это вызывало благодарность и смущение одновременно: Гарри стремился к идеалу, понимая, что он недостижим. - Когда я сказал ему, что задержанный - юноша с большим потенциалом, которому придётся провести месяцы в заключении по причинам, в которых он едва ли виноват, он согласился помочь.  
\- Прости, что поспешил с выводами, - сказал Эггзи, накрывая лежащую на барьере руку Гарри своей. Он задержал её на мгновение, а затем опустил взгляд и отдёрнул ладонь.   
И когда Эггзи вновь посмотрел ему в глаза, он казался растерянным. Смущённым. Как будто...  
Внезапно его регулярные визиты и внимание стали ясны Гарри. Всё было у него под носом, а он не заметил. Он считал Эггзи внимательным и заботливым юношей - и так оно и было, только он не заметил влюблённость. - Ничего, - сказал Гарри, прежде чем затянувшаяся пауза стала неловкой.   
Эггзи кивнул и посмотрел на часы, меняя тему. - Спасибо, но мне пора. Оставляю тебя с... - и он замер, глядя на результаты Гарри.  
\- Мне нужно подтвердить квалификацию, - чуть раздражённо сказал Гарри.  
Эггзи изумлённо уставился на него. - Серьёзно? Да Рокси такие результаты показывает только в самый удачный день, а про себя я вообще молчу.  
\- Пока немного не хватает до кингсмановского рекорда, - ответил Гарри, стараясь не хвастать. - Раз Мерлин настаивает на этих испытаниях, я решил поставить себе цель.  
\- Блин, мне жалко Мерлина, - сказал Эггзи без тени сожаления.

*****

Симуляторы миссий были самыми лёгкими тестами. Проблем в работе с опасными ситуациями у Гарри не возникало никогда, и он мог следить за своими манерами, одновременно анализируя угрозу. Голос Мерлина, привычно звучащий у него в ухе, успокаивал.

\- Тебе предстоит ещё получить квалификацию на рукопашную, - напоминает тот, и Гарри меняет своё мнение насчёт "успокаивающего". - Никаких миссий агентам, которые путаются в собственных ногах.  
\- Понял, - улыбнулся Гарри.  
\- Точно? Потому что я бы тебе высокий балл за внимательность не поставил сейчас.   
Гарри буднично окинул взглядом кофейню. На бумаге "миссия" казалась лёгкой - определи цель, скопируй информацию с ноутбука, дай Мерлину взломать GPS на телефоне объекта. Объект по-прежнему сидел в углу, стуча по клавишам - работа по литературе Артурианского цикла, типичное проявление мерлиновского чувства юмора; угроз не наблюдалось. - О чём ты?  
\- Эггзи, - веско сказал Мерлин. Если кто и знал все секреты агентов, это был Мерлин. - Мальчик не фарфоровый.  
\- И уже не мальчик.  
Мерлин фыркнул. - О, вот значит как?  
\- Не совсем, - поскромничал Гарри. - Отношения между коллегами редко хорошо заканчиваются.  
\- В стране пятьдесят процентов браков заканчиваются разводом, а он винит Кингсман.   
\- Уж точно работа не облегчает ситуацию. - Он думал о Джеймсе; не так уж плохо всё закончилось, учитывая обстоятельства. Один разбитый чайник, один промокший костюм, и через несколько месяцев старательного избегания друг друга - вплоть до не нахождения в одной стране - и они снова могли разговаривать. Но это был лучший из возможных исходов. - И это всё запутывает.  
\- Или, напротив, даёт вам что-то общее, - возразил Мерлин, и, подумав, прибавил: - хоть что-то.  
\- Хоть что-то? - негромко пробормотал Гарри, подходя к цели, - не ты ли говорил, что он мой протеже?  
\- Большинство отношений строятся на чём-то большем, чем обоюдная любовь к опасности и маленьким глупым породам собак. 

***** 

Как бы Гарри не хотелось это признавать, в словах Мерлина была правда. На первый взгляд, у них с Эггзи было очень мало общего. Когда Гарри пригласили на обед в воскресенье, он надел серый костюм и начищенные Оксфорды, а Эггзи открыл дверь в спортивных штанах. Новый дом Эггзи был чистым, пустоватым, с голыми стенами нейтральных цветов. Стеклянный обеденный стол Гарри мгновенно оценил как непрактичный для дома с ребёнком, но хороший для импровизированного оружия в схватке. 

\- Что скажешь? - спросил Эггзи, с улыбкой взмахивая руками.  
\- Очень современно, - похвалил Гарри, и улыбка Эггзи засияла ещё ярче, словно тот мог прочесть его мысли. - И пространства много.  
\- Лучше нашего прошлого жилища. - Эггзи подался вперёд и понизил голос, почти флиртуя, - Не так уютно, как у тебя, но маме нравится.  
Гарри огляделся по сторонам. В углу были свалены игрушки, яркие жёлтые и красные кирпичики, розовое кукольное платье, пластиковая расчёска - вероятно, тоже для куклы. У дивана на подстилке свернулся ДжейБи. У телевизора в рамке фотографии - Эггзи в школьной форме, ухмыляющегося в объектив, Дейзи, болтающая ногами сидя на качелях. Повсюду - знаки семьи.  
\- Здесь очень мило, Эггзи. У вас уютный дом. - И если Эггзи и положил ладонь на локоть Гарри, а тот переместился чуть ближе, что ж... Это было только их дело.

*****

\- Ты просто тянешь кота за хвост, - заявил Мерлин, сортируя документы новых кандидатов.  
\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Гарри, на мгновение закрывая глаза. Монотонная работа со школьными отчётами и рекомендательными письмами утомляла.  
\- Я про Эггзи. Тянешь кота за хвост.  
\- Не вижу, как это тебя касается. - Гарри читал очередной файл, щурясь на неаккуратный почерк. Речь шла об "образцовом студенте". Также упоминалось "большое будущее" и "подаёт надежды".  
А хорошо было бы для разнообразия прочесть правдивую характеристику, где прямо говорилось бы "умён, но упрям" или "высшие баллы, что не удивительно, учитывая, сколько семья тратит на репетиторов". Нет же, все равны как на подбор, все однообразно одобрены и поддержаны.  
\- Не касается, - согласился Мерлин, пожимая плечами.   
\- Так зачем спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому что не часто у тебя бывают проблемы с принятием решений.  
Гарри хотелось заявить, что он осторожен, а не нерешителен, но правда была где-то между.  
Эггзи казался совершенно не подходящим Гарри человеком. Молодой, нахальный, грубоватый, уже содержит семью. В прошлом - аресты и судимости, и, если смотреть только на поверхность, просто малолетний преступник, растущий в бандита.  
Но впечатление было обманчиво. Под наглостью и бранью была доброта и отзывчивость. Кингсман, если смотреть на него его глазами, был захватывающим, и всё в нём - новым, полным обещаний. Парень был умён - умнее, чем казался - и храбрее многих, кого знал Гарри. В организации, чьей гордостью были высококвалифицированные агенты, Эггзи уже проявил себя и был силой, с которой стоило считаться.  
И, может, Эггзи потрясающе выглядел в костюме, очаровательно улыбался, был лёгок и ловок, но Гарри хотел большего, чем попасть к нему в постель. Он не хотел быть мимолётным увлечением, и сомневался в своей способности спокойно перенести поражение, когда это увлечение пройдёт.  
\- Если ты заинтересован, сделай уже что-нибудь, - сказал Мерлин, перебирая свои бумаги, - а если нет - чем быстрее всё прояснится, тем быстрее затянется рана.  
\- Ты закончил со своими медицинскими метафорами? - закатил глаза Гарри, не желая признавать свою неуверенность в том, как поступить с Эггзи.  
\- Если не вмешаешься, может образоваться гнойник.  
\- А теперь закончил?  
\- Да, - сказал Мерлин, и сделал паузу, обдумывая. - Теперь закончил.

*****

Персиваль был бы выбран единодушно, не проголосуй Бедивер сам за себя. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему - Кингсман провозглашал свободу воли, и абсолютное согласие по поводу нового Артура было бы странным прецедентом.

Мерлин пробормотал "Да здравствует Артур" с облегчением человека, которого не повысили против его желания.

\- А ты, похоже, доволен собой, - прокомментировал Эггзи, когда они шли в Восточную гостиную, - о карьере в политике никогда не задумывался? Славное вышло лоббирование.  
\- Не думал, - ответил Гарри, устраиваясь в кресле и вновь просматривая схемы. Как ни рад он был снова спать в собственной постели, подготовка нового набора кандидатов отнимала всё его время, так что он гадал, отчего просто не остаётся на базе, как то делали Борс и Ламорак. - Я просто высказал своё мнение и проявил готовность обсудить его со всеми, кто изъявит такое желание.  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Эггзи, - а я не угонял машину, а просто собирался перепарковать.

Гарри, как и следовало, оставил это заявление без комментария. На широкую улыбку Эггзи это не повлияло никак.

*****

Новые кандидаты вызывали мало восторга. Учитывая то, что в прошлом наборе были Эггзи и Рокси, ожидания Гарри могли быть слишком высоки, но он не мог подавить вздох, глядя на то, как все до единого воспользовались трубами для получения кислорода. Про работу в команде они, конечно, забыли, и Стивену, технику из отдела логистики, пришлось дрифтовать там добрых десять минут, прикрывая дыхательный аппарат. Когда вода спала, он умело притворился мёртвым.

Не хватало того, как Эггзи отчаянно рванулся к двери, того, как настойчиво он бил по зеркалу, пока оно не треснуло. Гарри посмотрел запись для того, чтобы вновь вспомнить испытания, и это зрелище - полуголый Эггзи, настойчиво бьющий кулаком по стеклу - определённо было самым ярким моментом. 

Возможно, Гарри пересматривал это видео чаще, чем это было строго необходимо.

*****

Странно было контролировать группу кандидатов. С тех пор, как Гарри в прошлый раз вытянул метафорическую короткую соломинку и вынужден был приглядывать за группой детишек, пытающихся переплюнуть друг друга, прошло уже лет десять. Задача эта считалась лёгкой, официально - передышкой между опасными миссиями, неофициально - мягким поучением агентов, по глупости схлопотавшим ранение. Гарри считал это потрясающей мотивацией для того, чтобы не получать ранения, достаточно серьёзные для отстранения от службы.

За неимением раненых агентов, которым можно было сплавить это дело, задача поручалась Мерлину, обязанности которого всё равно сосредоточены были на базе. К несчастью, сейчас тот был занят введением Персиваля в курс артуровских обязанностей, а Гарри всё ещё требовалось время на полное восстановление. Просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств.

Единственным плюсом этой работы был повод купить дюжину щенков. Он бы в этом ни за что не признался, но с нетерпением ждал посещения питомников и выбора щенков.

Даже при том, что уже на выходе его поймал Эггзи.   
\- Мерлин сказал, будут щенки! - заявил он с восторженными глазами.  
\- Ты с этим выражением лица выглядишь как ДжейБи.  
Эггзи скривился. - Ну что за настрой! Крохотные щеночки, и ты сможешь их купить. При том, что это твоя работа!  
\- Признаться честно, я предпочёл бы что-нибудь взорвать? - ответил Гарри, но Эггзи тут же понял, что это не правда. Мерлин не упустил бы возможности поглумиться, а Эггзи только тепло улыбнулся ему. - А ты-то чего такой радостный?  
\- Дэйзи хочет собственную собаку, мама согласна, вот я и подумал - всё равно ты поедешь, я могу просто прицепиться к тебе, а потом изобразить лучшего в мире старшего брата.  
\- Уверен, ты и так уже справляешься с этой ролью. - Слова выскользнули до того, как Гарри успел их обдумать. Впрочем, жалеть об этом он не стал - это была чистая правда. - Проверь, не возникнет ли сегодня каких-то срочных дел. Я подожду, если будешь свободен - поедем вместе.

Гарри не мог не предложить, потому что выполнение обязанностей в компании Эггзи явно будет интереснее. Вовсе не потому, что он ожидал, что вид Эггзи, гладящего собак и треплющегося о всякой ерунде доставит ему столько удовольствия. Эггзи рассказал чихуахуа, крошечному существу, напоминающему крысу, о том, как прекрасно съесть тако на завтрак после большой гулянки. Щенка сенбернера он спросил, не было ли у кого-нибудь в его семье проблем с алкоголем, так как в этом случае относить ром замерзающим - плохая идея. А папильону он с чего-то поведал о фильмах про Бэтмана.

Они переходили из питомника в питомник, отбирая собак. Хорошо, что Гарри был натренирован в противостоянии пыткам, а иначе он мог бы признаться, что выбирал собак, которые больше всего импонировали Эггзи. Они посетили ирландских волкодавов, где Эггзи изобразил ужасающий ирландский акцент, и Гарри боролся с желанием поморщиться, пока Эггзи не подмигнул ему - и только тогда он осознал, что парень делает это специально. Навестили они также и немецких догов и бульдогов.  
\- А ты и правда немного похож на мопса, - проворковал Эггзи, почёсывая за ухом одного щенка.  
\- Так же, как доберман похож на ротвейлера, - заметил Гарри и Эггзи закатил глаза.  
\- Ну, они одного цвета...  
Но любовью Эггзи стали мальтийские болонки. Пушистые белые щенки, темноглазые, с тёмными носами, они окружили Эггзи, отчаянно виляя хвостами. Эггзи взял одного на руки. - У игрушечного мишки Дейзи лицо точь-в-точь такое, - сказал он. - Она с ума сойдёт, когда увидит. - Ему явно не хотелось отпускать щенка.

И каким-то образом Гарри удалось уговорить хозяина отдать щенка на несколько дней раньше, так что назад они ехали с маленьким пушистым существом, свернувшимся на коленях Эггзи.

*****

Мерлин наконец согласился восстановить ему доступ к системам Кингсмана. Мерлин всегда был беспокойным, настаивал на осторожности и давал время агентам на восстановление. Он не не доверял Гарри и не сомневался в его способностях - но Гарри пришлось напоминать себе об этом. Мерлин действовал в интересах Кингсмана.

Но казалось, что что-то... не так. Будто он сожалел о чём-то. Беспокоился. Боялся чего-то, о чём не говорил. Такое выражение лица Гарри видел у него несколько лет назад, когда он совсем ещё не давно расстался с Джеймсом и зашёл к Мерлину в тот момент, когда Джеймс как раз соблазнял кого-то в целях миссии. Та же смесь суховатой заботы, лёгкого сочувствия, и при том - понимания Гарри и того, что он не захочет это обсуждать.

На какое-то мгновение Гарри задумался, не приходится ли Эггзи сейчас кого-то соблазнять по долгу службы. Впрочем, его это не касалось.

\- Доступ к системе восстановлен, - кивнул ему Мерлин. - Ко всем текущим и прошлым миссиям.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил ему Гарри и старательно не поинтересовался, что не так. Что бы то ни было, Мерлин явно не хотел это обсуждать.. 

*****

Устроившись в своём кабинете, Гарри изучал текущие миссии. Хорошо было узнать, над чем теперь работал весь Кингсман и прикинуть, какие ресурсы могут понадобиться в будущем. Он также узнал, что Эггзи на тот момент занимался борьбой с пиратами в Южно-Китайском море (а там уж точно никого соблазнять не требовалось).  
Только после этого он почувствовал готовность заняться прошлыми операциями. Теми, что он пропустил, будучи без сознания в Америке или пока его держали в медотсеке на базе. Ничего такого, что прикончило бы весь мир, или такого, с чем не справились бы Эггзи и другие агенты.

Что ж, дальше откладывать нет смысла, решил Гарри и включил видеозапись со своей последней операции.

*****

В защиту Гарри следует заметить, что он постучал так тихо, как только мог. Эггзи всё равно распахнул дверь, на лице грозное выражение, которое за долю секунды сменилось просто нахмуренными бровями.   
\- Да тут дубак! Заходи.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Гарри, переступая порог. - Прости, что так поздно. Надеюсь, я никого не побеспокою.  
Эггзи оглядывается на лестницу у себя за плечом. - Ты про этих двоих? Да их бомбёжкой не разбудишь. - На мгновение он останавливается, оглядывает Гарри. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Вроде того. - Гарри прикрыл глаза, и увидел под веками, как его руки разбирают пистолет и используют части, чтобы заколоть человека. Эффективное использование, тут не поспоришь. - Мерлин восстановил мой доступ к файлам сегодня.   
\- О, Гарри. - Это был даже не звух, а тихий вздох, и Гарри хотелось поцеловать его, положить руки на плечи Эггзи, притянуть его к себе и забыть все свои мысли.  
Он отбросил это желание. Использовать Эггзи для того, чтобы отвлечься, было бы эгоистично, и было бы использованием своего преимущества.  
\- Неприятно было смотреть. Многие были безоружны.  
\- Может и так, но это были психи. Все в той церкви были не в себе, не только ты. - Эггзи подался вперёд, коснулся тёплыми пальцами запястья Гарри. - Если бы ты не стал драться...  
И Гарри вспоминает сутолоку, всюду движение, руки хватают оружие, звуки выстрелов и ударов тел о дерево. Дикость со всех сторон, куда он не повернёт голову, а очки беспристрастно записывают всё. - Они бы меня убили. Во всяком случае, попытались бы. При том, как работала эта технология, без кровопролития не обошлось бы в любом случае, а я это хорошо умею, - сказал Гарри, и Эггзи кивнул, будто полностью соглашаясь.  
\- Как человек, видевший всё от начала до конца, - говорил Эггзи, и его глаза светились зелёным в тусклом свете коридорных ламп, - скажу - это не твоя вина. Ты не можешь брать ответственность на себя.  
\- Это было... неудачное стечение обстоятельств. - И Гарри думал о том, как жалко это звучит в такой ситуации. - Я не владел собой и не могу нести ответственность за то, что не совершил сознательно.  
Эггзи был прав. Гарри знал это, пусть даже это было не вполне правдой. Он не мог описать произошедшее как-то кроме слова "чудовищно", а потому и пришёл сюда. К тёплой улыбке Эггзи и его ясным мыслям. В его дом, где мать Эггзи перебарщивает с освежителем для воздуха, а сестрёнка оставляет блестящие кукольные одёжки раскиданными по полу. Он пришёл к семье Эггзи, но здесь не было места ему. - Уже поздно, я мешаю. Мне пора.  
\- Ерунда, - заявил на это Эггзи и протянул руку, чтобы принять пальто Гарри. Тот заколебался, но Эггзи держал руку протянутой, такой потрясающе упрямый, что у Гарри просто не было выбора, кроме как сдаться, расстегнуть пуговицы и вручить пальто Эггзи. Тот, как ни удивительно, взял пальто очень аккуратно и повесил со всей осторожностью. - Ты же уже здесь. Я поставлю чайник, ага?  
\- Для кофе уже слишком поздно. - Хотя Гарри сомневался, что вообще заснёт сегодня.  
\- Значит, чай, - и Эггзи повёл его на кухню. Та оказалась абсолютно в стиле всего дома: сверкающие металлические детали, ослепительно-белые панели шкафов. Для Гарри это слишком было похоже на морг, но он провёл столько времени рядом с мёртвыми телами, что сходство его мало беспокоило.   
Странно было видеть, как Эггзи вытащил из шкафчика очень знакомую чайницу. - Мне кажется, это моё, - сказал Гарри. Он знал, что купил эту вещицу в магазинчике, торговавшем антиквариатом, недалеко от Девона. Ему понравилась восьмиугольная, сглаженная овалом форма, насыщенный тёмно-красный цвет, изящный рисунок на крышке, изображающий витую раковину.   
В сочетании с гладкой, светлой кухней Эггзи она смотрелась неуместно. Постаревшая деревянная облицовка, с любовью полировавшаяся годами, казалась старой и дешёвой на металлической полке. В современном доме она выглядела ужасно старомодной.  
\- Ну... ага. - Эггзи смущённо пожал плечами. - Я собирался вернуть её тебе или просто тихонько поставить на место до того, как ты заметишь пропажу.   
А он и не заметил. Посидеть тихонько с чашкой хорошего чая, наслаждаясь запахом и вкусом... Он не делал этого с тех пор, как вернулся. - А как она у тебя оказалась?   
\- Мы думали, что ты умер, так? - Вопрос был скорее риторический, но Эггзи сделал паузу, так что Гарри кивнул в ответ. - Я был там, смотрел всё на твоём ноутбуке и... я подумал - я больше не вернусь к тебе домой, и ты уже не придёшь, так что... забрал это. Отнёс домой, а потом меня вызвали.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос "почему", - Гарри был озадачен как никогда. Не то чтобы он много заплатил за эту безделушку. - В доме есть и более ценные вещи.  
\- Вот именно. - Эггзи включил чайник и взял заварник, фарфоровый, старый и потрёпанный жизнью, но абсолютно рабочий. - Подумал, что кто-то должен будет зачистить твой дом, а кто обратит внимание на то, что у тебя нет чая.   
\- Мерлин мог бы. Но чайница? Серьёзно?  
\- Она мне тебя напомнила. Изящная, немного пафосная, сам стиль... Качество. - Эггзи аккуратно приподнял крышку двумя пальцами. - Мне нужно было какое-то доказательство того, что я знал тебя, пусть даже недолго.  
К счастью, в этот момент засвистел чайник, избавив Гарри от необходимости отвечать. - Оставь её себе.  
\- Я не хотел красть её у тебя. Она твоя, и должна быть у тебя.  
Да, в доме Эггзи она, пожалуй, не должна была быть - выделялась своей тонкостью и старомодностью. Но Эггзи выбрал её. - Оставь. В качестве доказательства.  
Улыбкой Эггзи можно было бы осветить весь Лондон. - Ну, если это подарок, - сказал он и вернулся к приготовлению чая.

*****

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Гарри обнаружил, что он растянулся на диване, а на него уставилась маленькая девочка, держащая комок белого меха. Её волосы были светлыми - на несколько оттенков светлее, чем у Эггзи - и она неуверенно помахала ему рукой.   
\- Дэйзи, милая, - окликнула её мать Эггзи из кухни, - отпусти Принцессу и иди завтракать.  
Девочка покорно опустила щенка на пол и пошла на кухню. Щенок покрутился, уселся около дивана и заскулил, прося, чтобы его подняли. Гарри протянул было руку, но тут с другого конца дивана раздался сонный голос Эггзи: - Нельзя. Такое правило.  
Гарри наклонился и почесал щенка за ухом. - Принцесса?  
\- Ну, собака Дэйзи, она и дала имя. - Эггзи широко зевнул и потянулся. Должно быть, вчера они заснули посреди разговора, всё ещё обсуждая испанские пляжи, или Арсенал, или о чём там они говорили. Может, последней темой было то, как техотдел пытается разработать новые булавки для галстуков, которые могли бы очень сильно нагреваться (сложность в создании термостойкого держателя). А может, это были отличия "Пигмалиона" от "Моей прекрасной леди". - Ничего плохого в том, чтобы дать собаке вдохновляющее имя.  
\- Вдохновляющее?   
\- Я назвал ДжейБи в честь крутого шпиона, потому что хотел быть таким. А Дейзи сейчас рассматривает две карьеры - принцессы или почтальона. И одна из них оплачивается лучше, чем другая.  
\- Это наследуемый титул, что вовсе не обязательно означает высокие доходы, - Гарри прикрыл собственный зевок ладонью, - так что, может быть, стоит ещё подумать насчёт работы на почте.

*****

\- И как тебе новобранцы? - Спросил его Эггзи, вернувшись с задания. На воротничке был грязный след, но руки и лицо были чисто вымыты.  
\- Ну, к туалету приучены. - В тайне Гарри хотел бы, чтобы поменьше прошли тест с парашютом. Он поверить не мог, что они просто соединились в круг и потянули за кольца на счёт три. Если бы парашюта у кого-то действительно не оказалось, дело кончилось бы вывихами и переломами рук. Но все они достигли цели, и он никого не мог отправить домой.  
\- Странно, что такой хороший учитель ненавидит преподавать.   
\- Не ненавижу, - мягко поправил Гарри, - это необходимая часть Кингсмана, и важно заполнить пустующие позиции.  
\- Но дай тебе пистолет и укажи на логово террористов...  
\- Пристрелил бы каждого, - яростно сказал Гарри. Он был рад, что они одни в комнате и он может говорить откровенно. - Это необходимость, но в преподавании я не силён.  
\- А меня ты обучил. - Эггзи улыбнулся, глядя на Гарри своими яркими глазами, а в остроте улыбки всё ещё светился всплеск адреналина. - Получилось неплохо.  
\- Это был ты.  
\- То есть? - Эггзи подался вперёд. - Серьёзно, Гарри, что меня отличает от этих ребят?  
\- Всё, - вздохнул тот. - С тобой работать было в удовольствие. Ты хотел учиться.  
Эггзи только плечами пожал. - Ну так и они тоже.  
\- Может, ты просто мне больше нравишься, - легко сказал Гарри, будто в шутку.  
\- Ну, дай им шанс. Может, они тебе тоже понравятся.  
Гарри прикусил язык, стараясь удержать слова, которые будут слишком честными и правдивыми. - Я постараюсь, - пообещал он вместо этого. 

*****

\- А ты знал, что у каждого агента есть своя теория насчёт "собачьего теста"? - Эггзи поёрзал в кресле, расстёгивая запонки с ужасающей небрежностью. - Ну, типа, никто из вас всех не приходит к единому мнению. Зачем вообще нужен тест, смысл которого никому не ясен?  
\- Это традиция, и она стара, как сам Кингсман, - устало сказал Гарри. Вечер был долог и полон шума приближающихся поездов и криков детей. Он хотел выбраковывать кандидатов, но не ожидал, что тест провалят две трети из них. Все они казались такими преданными... до встречи с поездом. Это было, мягко говоря, разочарованием.  
Три кандидата всё ещё оставались, но даже пройди они все успешно все оставшиеся испытания, все должности не заполнить. Значит, возможно, Гарри придётся тренировать ещё набор. Эта мысль вызывала чувства посильней, чем разочарование.  
\- Мерлин сказал, что это тест на владение оружием, - продолжал между тем Эггзи, развязывая галстук, - что агент должен уметь по весу определять, как и чем заряжено его оружие.  
Гарри кивнул. - Он всегда потрясающе работал с техникой. Если кто и способен узнать пули по тому, как они действуют на баланс пистолета, так это Мерлин.  
\- Кей сказал, что дело в преданности, нужно показать свою веру в Кингсман. Ламорак сказал, что это демонстрирует веру в благородные цели. Что агент должен подчиняться приказам, не задавая вопросов, даже если они тебя не нравятся, зная, что Кингсман всегда найдёт способ спасти невинные жизни.  
\- Сделать что-то плохое из благих намерений, и надеяться, что цель оправдает средства? - вслух размышлял Гарри, не высказывая мысль, пришедшую сразу: вполне в стиле Ламорака. В этике он был не силён.  
\- Бедивер сказал, что это тест на послушание, - Эггзи взмахнул руками, и он увидел засохшую кровь на запястьях, показавшихся из-под закатанных рукавов. Гарри внезапно сконцентрировался, замечая поникшие плечи Эггзи и то, как он старается не двигать левой рукой. - Герайн сказал, что мы доказываем готовность пожертвовать собой ради Кингсмана, поставить общее благо выше своих желаний.  
\- Эггзи, - мягко сказал Гарри, желая убрать этот надрыв, сквозящий в словах парня. Восточную гостиную тепло озаряли островки лампового света, который играл на полированных поверхностях и отражался в кожаных креслах. Это была комната для тихого разговора или хорошей книги, мучения Эггзи были здесь не к месту.  
Гарри вдруг задумался, не стоит ли отвести Эггзи к себе, усадить его за стол Гарри со стаканом чего-нибудь крепкого и дать ему выговариваться, пока не наступит хрипота. Это то, что сделал бы сам Гарри: говорить о провале, пока он не найдёт что-то, что можно было сделать по-другому, разбирать и перемалывать все детали, пока не найдётся нечто, что можно было изменить.  
\- Все это рационализируют, будто это что-то хорошее. Как будто если это приказ Кингсмана, это непременно хорошо и благородно. Как можно найти что-то хорошее и благородное в том, что ты идёшь против кого-то, кто любит тебя и нуждается в твоей защите? - Вопрос казался риторическим, но что-то умоляющее было в лице Эггзи, и его глаза глядели с отчаянием разочарованной юности. - Никто не может этого объяснить.  
\- Потому что так и есть. Это необходимо, и потом ты ищешь способ жить с этим дальше, но ничего хорошего в этом нет.  
Эггзи сделал глубокий вдох и с выдохом, казалось, отпустил свой боевой настрой. - То есть мы делаем то, что делаем, а потом надеемся, что сможем спать по ночам?  
\- Даже если мы их не спасём, - сказал Гарри, потому что он знал Эггзи так, как знал запах своего Эрл Грея. Жестокость его мало беспокоила, но неспособность защитить тех, кто на него полагается? Он сам съест себя заживо. - Мы не всегда побеждаем.  
Эггзи опустил голову. - Проигрыш не должен быть таким ужасным, - пробормотал он, будто прячась от всего мира.  
Гарри позволил себе опустить ладонь на шею Эггзи. - Вот поэтому мы и стараемся их не допускать.   
\- Ты никогда не жалеешь, что связался с Кингсманом, Гарри? - тихо спросил Эггзи, повернув голову так, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.   
\- Я спас больше жизней, чем отнял, - ответил тот, и ободряюще стиснул плечо парня. - Я жалею о нескольких потерях, но о работе в Кингсмане не жалел никогда. А ты?  
Эггзи спрятал лицо в ладонях. Громко тикали часы на каминной полке. - Я не мог. Я не мог быть собой, и мне нравится, кем меня сделал Кингсман, Гарри. Я не могу жалеть об этом.  
Кингсман отполировал Эггзи, привил ему хорошие манеры и уважение. Новым он не стал, просто стало заметней то, каков Эггзи на самом деле. - Ты на пользу Кингсману, не наоборот.  
\- Гарри, - Эггзи поднял голову и тот вдруг обнаружил, что немного влюблён в то, как тепло и мягко Эггзи произносит его имя. - Давай серьёзно.  
Может быть, этот тон был заразителен. Ответ Гарри прозвучал слишком ласково и выразительно, чтобы можно было отнести его к дружеским чувствам. - Разве я когда-то был несерьёзен с тобой?  
Смысла идти на попятный не было. Можно уже и сделать всё совсем очевидным, решил Гарри и провёл ладонью по щеке Эггзи. Кожа была тёплой и гладкой под его пальцами, и он, не удержавшись, коснулся большим пальцем уголка губ Эггзи. У того перехватило дыхание, и Гарри поспешил убрать руку, пока он не совершил ещё что-то необдуманное.  
Эггзи тряхнул головой. Взглянул на дверь. - Бля, Гарри, если бы ты не был таким воспитанным... - и слова повисли в воздухе как обещание чего-то, что точно стоило бы последовавшего за этим смущения.  
Но их могли увидеть, а Гарри не собирался делить Эггзи с кем бы то ни было. - Ты хотел бы, чтобы я был кем-то другим?  
\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Эггзи, - я хочу тебя таким, какой ты есть, спасибо.  
\- Аналогично. Впрочем, нужно учитывать время и место, - голос Гарри был хрипловат - и ни то, ни другое сейчас не подходит.  
\- К тебе, - взгляд снова брошен на открытую дверь, - сейчас.

*****

Несмотря на некоторые сомнения со стороны Гарри, Эггзи в такси держался по-джентльменски. Никаких пошлых комментариев, никаких намёков, руки на распускал. Эггзи сидел тихо и спокойно, сложив руки на коленях и глядя в окно на проносящиеся огни Лондона. Порой он бросал взгляд на Гарри с довольной улыбкой, будто в тайне гордился собой. Гарри хотелось запомнить каждую мелочь.

Эггзи даже терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри откроет замок, а потом придержал дверь для него.

\- Не могу понять, проявляешь ты учтивость или просто издеваешься, - сказал тот, снимая своё пальто и протягивая руку за пальто Эггзи.  
Эггзи ухмыльнулся. - Может, и то, и другое?  
Гарри тряхнул головой, повесил пальто и запер дверь.  
\- Это не взаимоисключающие параграфы, Гарри.  
\- Ну, если ты так говоришь. - Гарри обернулся, и встретил взгляд Эггзи: ясный и счастливый, будто не было другого места на этом свете, где он предпочёл бы находиться сейчас. Будто Гарри был ответом на всё, что он загадывал на Рождество, все подарки на дни рождения вместе. Гарри знал, каково быть на волосок от смерти, привык к тому, как адреналин бежит по венам и бьётся сердце. Ему не было привычно то, что он может быть причиной чьего-то счастья.  
В этот момент он знал со всей ясностью, что если он сейчас коснётся Эггзи, то никогда его не отпустит.  
Он постарался быть рациональным. Парень только что вернулся со сложной миссии. Ему нужно поесть и переодеться. Нет нужды валить его в постель. - В душ пойдёшь? А я поищу тебе какую-нибудь одежду.  
Эггзи ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь. - Ночёвки нагишом не приветствуются?  
\- Попробуй в три часа ночи проснуться от того, что в доме вооружённый наёмник, - ответил Гарри и улыбка Эггзи стала ещё шире. - После нескольких таких случаев понимаешь, что спать в пижаме как-то практичнее.  
\- Думаю, я рискну, - заявил Эггзи, притягивая Гарри к себе за плечи. Бороться с этим было бы всё равно, что противостоять приливу. Гарри и не пытался.

*****

Эггзи спал как звезда, широко раскинув руки и ноги, и занимал весь матрас. Он спал как человек, который слишком привык спать в одиночку, чтобы понимать справедливое деление пространства.

Ещё он храпел. И разбудил Гарри среди ночи, перекатившись на его сторону и забросив руку ему на лицо. Гарри мгновенно проснулся и застыл на месте, пытаясь понять, откуда на него может обрушиться следующая атака. Эггзи храпел. Гарри осторожно снял руку со своего лица, и Эггзи зашевелился во сне, закидывая на него ногу.

По крайней мере ещё было достаточно рано, чтобы Гарри мог снова заснуть.

***** 

На работу они на следующее утро отправились вместе, сидели в вагоне, соприкасаясь коленями, улыбались, как по уши влюблённые подростки. Прощаясь, Эггзи даже подмигнул ему.  
\- Ну наконец-то, - заявил Мерлин, будто его мнение интересовало Гарри, и он совершенно проигнорировал мерлиновское поздравительное похлопывание по спине. - С другой стороны, скоростью ты никогда не отличался.  
\- Пожалуй, твоё благоразумие сильно переоценивают, - ответил Гарри, присоединяясь к нему. Они решили отправить оставшихся кандидатов на пробежку и разделить после.  
\- Твоя смерть сильно по нему ударила. Этот мальчик пойдёт за тобой на край света.  
\- В этом я никогда не сомневался. - Какие бы там сомнения ни были у Гарри, озвучивать их сейчас не было нужды. Особенно Мерлину. Особенно, когда он проснулся, уткнувшись головой в плечо Эггзи, а тот назвал его соней и пробормотал в его волосы, что вечно прятаться от солнечного света невозможно.  
\- Просто говорю, что могло быть и хуже, - сказал Мерлин, и взглянул на планшет. - Кстати о птичках...  
\- ...о которых мы вообще не говорили, - прервал его Гарри. - И, да, я знаю.  
Мерлин хмыкнул. - День собачьего теста.

*****

Вот уж от кого Гарри не ожидал провала, как это от Джулиана. Он был грубоват, нагл, но совершенно потрясающе владел навыками рукопашной, да и его способность схватывать на лету и быстро запоминать информацию могла быть очень полезна в деле. Его голос был громок, а слова часто граничили с бестактностью, но Джулиан всегда чётко следовал приказам. 

Он взял пистолет, держа его в ладонях, и даже не взглянул на своего ирландского волкодава, всюду следовавшего за ним след в след. - Вы не могли бы повторить, сэр?  
\- Пристрели собаку. - Спокойно повторил Гарри. По тому, как слегка дрогнули пальцы парня он уже видел, что тот стрелять не станет.  
Он даже не нацелил пистолет на пса.  
\- Можете засунуть вашу работу в Кингсмане сами знаете куда, - взорвался Джулиан, уронил пистолет на стол с громким клацаньем, и был таков — с огромной собакой, следующей за ним по пятам.  
Гарри проверил оружие, убедился, что пистолет не снят с предохранителя, и вернул его в кобуру. Ему нужно будет пойти за Джулианом, но сначала надо выпить — он заслужил. Даже если это был скорее повод подождать других выстрелов.

Первый прозвучал в тот момент, когда Гарри делал второй глоток. Значит, была заминка, небольшая пауза, но всё равно кандидат показал хорошее время. Гарри пил медленными, размеренными глотками в тишине. Он уже было списал последнего кандидата со счетов, когда услышал выстрел: агент по некоторому размышлению решил, что приказу Кингсмена нужно следовать. 

Итак, две должности заполнены. Осталось посмотреть, может ли он спасти третью.

Последовав по наиболее вероятному маршруту, он нашёл Джулиана сидящим вместе с кем-то на ступенях у входа, одной рукой приобнявшего своего пса. Гарри тихо сделал шаг вперёд, оставаясь в тени. Человек, сидящий с Джулианом, повернул голову и Гарри узнал Эггзи.   
\- Ты просто пойми, - слегка поморщился он, - всякое бывает.  
Джулиан что-то ответил, но слишком тихо, чтобы Гарри мог услышать. Он казался расстроенным: плечи поникли, напряжённая поза.  
\- Да, но это не доказывает, что ты хороший агент. Если бы был выбор типа «пристрели собаку или умри сам» - может быть, а так это просто старый психологический тест.  
Джулиан пробормотал в ответ нечто, напоминающее «Тебе-то легко говорить».  
\- А я не смог этого сделать. - И это не звучало, как признание чего-то постыдного или неловкого. Это просто было частью того, что делало Эггзи собой, и он не извинялся за это. - Не смог пристрелить ДжейБи, разочаровал своего ментора и чувствовал себя дерьмово. Но знаешь, в итоге всё равно... Иногда Кингсману нужны люди, которые выстрелят по команде без лишних вопросов. А иногда Кингсману нужны люди вроде нас. Те, кто будут защищать то, что нам дорого любой ценой, даже если это означает отказ от самой крутой в мире работы.  
Джулиан был настолько прозрачным, что было почти смешно. Гарри практически мог его мысли прочесть в том, как он взглянул на Эггзи, и вдруг увидел за идеально сидящим костюмом и поставленной речью по-настоящему достойного человека. Быть хорошим агентом — это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чтобы быть хорошим человеком.   
Джулиан глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился. - Я уже всё про;?(№%ал?   
\- Тебе сказали валить? - Спросил Эггзи, и тот помотал головой. - Ты не угрожал пристрелить самого экзаменатора? Служебную машину не угонял?  
\- Нет.  
\- Да у тебя уже всё получше, чем у меня. Иди. Посмотрим, что получится. Самый худший расклад — тебе просто скажут собирать чемодан, а попробовать стоит, так?  
\- Вполне так, - Гарри выбрал этот момент для того, чтобы вмешаться. - Джулиан, к Мерлину. Предоставишь ему полный отчёт о произошедшем.  
Джулиан ожил так, как внезапно оживает марионетка. Похоже было, что он собирался отдать честь, но спохватился. - Да, сэр, так точно, сэр! - Гарри порой думалось, не слишком ли долго парень пробыл во флоте.  
На этом можно было закрыть тему, но Эггзи приподнял бровь, бросая вызов, а против это Гарри никогда не мог устоять. - Знаешь, Тристан прав. Не всякий агент проходит этот тест, но каждый успешный агент остаётся и пытается стать частью Кингсмана. Быть агентом — это не просто нажимать на курок.  
Джулиан медленно кивнул. На этот раз он ответил «Да, сэр» так, будто он действительно прислушался к словам Гарри.  
\- Стоит заметить, впрочем, - сказал Гарри, когда Джулиан скрылся из виду, - что не всякий кандидат станет красть машину и ввязываться в драку с местным быдлом.  
Эггзи рассмеялся. - Так в этом всё дело, да? Это тебя так разозлило? Не провал с собакой, а эта пародия на ГТА?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я единственный агент, чей кандидат пытался стащить взрывчатку, угнать машину и украсть чайницу? Немного унизительно.  
\- Эй, а вот чайницу я украл абсолютно успешно, не надо тут. И вообще, смотри на дело позитивно: твой кандидат превзошёл все ожидания.  
Гарри позволил себе окинуть Эггзи внимательным взглядом, от начищенных чёрных Оксфордов и строгих линий его костюма до чрезвычайно привлекательной усмешки на его лице. Самодовольство не должно выглядеть настолько хорошо, но всё же. - Да, есть многое на свете, друг Горацио.  
\- Чего?  
\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам, - вздохнул Гарри. - Иногда кажется, что ты Шекспира в глаза не видел.  
Эггзи пожал плечами. - Ну почему, видел. Он был в «Докторе Кто».


End file.
